


The Value of Decorum

by Moonlitdark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Disapproving Family, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark
Summary: Christmas dinner at Malfoy Manor is turning into a barrage of insults and disapproval directed at Harry. And why isn't Draco defending him?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	The Value of Decorum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted a long time ago on Livejournal. So if it seems familiar, you've probably read it before.

Lucius Malfoy had extended a hand in friendly greeting, his smile unnervingly pleasant. It was possibly the most frightening sight that Harry had ever witnessed. 

A sudden nudge to the centre of Harry’s back pitched him forward a step, indicating that he had been contemplating the horrific vision for longer than was either wise or subtle.

The whispered encouragement from behind him was anything but. 

“Harry…” 

He knew that an opening line was expected, but as none were immediately coming to mind, Harry settled for what he hoped was a responsive, sociable handshake, reassuring himself that this evening couldn't go as badly as he was envisioning.

But he was wrong. Throughout pre-dinner drinks and the first two courses, Harry had endured so many thinly-veiled insults and blatant criticisms (all delivered with flawless charm), that by the time the excessively large turkey was placed on the centre of the table, Harry’s nerve endings were tingling with the effort required not to abandon the concept of years of magical training and simply throttle that congenial smile right off Lord Malfoy’s face. Harry felt positive that the action would considerably brighten his Christmas, Hogmanay and all of the year to follow. But instead, he staunchly reminded himself that this was Draco’s father, therefore he wanted to make an effort to at least be polite.

Lucius however, was evidently unrestricted by similarly civil endeavours. 

“It’s such a pity that the class of available dinner guests has gone so dramatically downhill in recent times,” Lucius drawled, rising to commence carving the bird with a flourish.

Though it had been claimed (and subsequently proven) that Lucius Malfoy had spent many years secretly working on behalf of the Order, Harry was far from convinced. The man was still the perfect embodiment of cold, cruel and impersonal charisma. Only now it was garnished by what Harry viewed as an additional ugly layer of self satisfaction at having not only successfully reintegrated into wizarding high society, but also being proclaimed as somewhat of a hero in the process. 

Unfortunately, the ‘hero’ label had also been applied to Harry after Voldemort’s defeat, but unlike Lucius, he did his utmost to avoid any situation wherein the unwelcome status could be celebrated. 

But Harry would happily have endured a month of Ministry award ceremonies rather than face the prospect of a few more hours in this man’s company.

Teeth clenched over his bottom lip, Harry was pondering a delightful use for the polished knife in Lucius’ grip when soothing fingers curled around his wrist, stilling the miniscule tremors caused by his self-restraint.

“Ignore him.”

A white-blond head snapped briefly up from the turkey as grey eyes, so unlike Draco’s, rounded on his son.

“I’m trying,” Harry hissed, concerned that his words could easily be overheard by their host.

“Just relax and enjoy the meal.”

_Yeah, it’s SO easy for you_ , thought Harry, only his knowledge of Draco’s value of decorum keeping the dialogue internal. _It's not like he's criticising everything that YOU do. He's not pulling apart your life and general character piece by piece while I sit here and sip bloody wine like he’s discussing the weather._

A sudden urge to throw a spare hex in Draco's direction was quickly batted down by hastily recalled memories of many more tender moments.

Harry’s plan to secure a quiet Christmas with just himself and Draco had looked promising until Draco’s proposal. A request which Harry had been ecstatic to receive until the mention of this annual Malfoy tradition and other comparably daunting future events had chilled his heart.

A hand settled on Harry’s thigh, lending comfort and courage. Perhaps he was overreacting. If the Ministry, the Order, Draco and the whole of the wizarding world believed that the head of the Malfoy family was trustworthy, maybe it was unfair of Harry to dismiss the man’s efforts at hospitality. He could do this. Spending an evening in polite company was hardly an immeasurable ordeal.

So, Harry sat in gracious acceptance, nodding or commenting quietly at key moments and focusing on savouring the sublime quality of the food which had been provided. But all too soon an ominous pause and a quirk of Lucius’ mouth informed Harry in advance that Draco’s father was about to utter another disparaging observation.

“Tell me what makes you think that you would integrate well within this family, Mr Potter.” 

Any slim optimism that the rest of this dinner might go smoothly shattered loudly in Harry's mind. 

“Excuse me?” 

The reserves of false amiability those pale features could call upon was apparently fathomless.

“I find myself curious as to the benefits that your presence within our elite group would bring.”

“I... didn't think that I needed your approval, Lucius.” _And it’s not much of a group when there’s only you and Draco left_ , but the rest of Harry’s response remained unvoiced. 

“Perhaps not. But Draco does, as you are aware.”

Harry mulled that statement carefully over before he replied, “And Draco thinks a lot of your opinion.”

“As he obviously and mistakenly, does yours.”

“It’s up to Draco whose opinion to note.”

“As it should be. But on occasion I find it necessary to discretely filter some of his more… dubious decisions.” 

“Dubious decisions?”

“Indeed.”

_Okay_ , Harry decided, _I can rise to that one._

“And what sort of ‘dubious’ decisions do you feel require… ‘filtering’, Lucius?”

“On the whole, my son has shown himself to be more than capable of both wise and prosperous investments. Only on one account do I consider his judgement to be somewhat… impaired.”

Harry wasn’t going to let the elder Malfoy slither over the subject that easily. He wanted to hear the man actually say it. He wanted _Draco_ to hear his father say it.

“What do you think his judgement is impaired about?”

“The company he keeps has been severely unsatisfactory of late. And I do feel that if he continues to have uncontrollable and unnatural sexual urges, that his choice of whore could be better selected.”

Harry’s fork clattered against his plate with such force that a small chuck of delicate china dislodged from the rim of the family heirloom.

Glancing to his right in search of thus far absent assistance, Harry was stunned to observe no change in Draco’s passive enjoyment of his meal. Draco chewed thoughtfully, as if mulling over a pleasant discussion topic. If the rudeness didn’t disturb his future husband enough to inspire even a small objection, Harry was not about to commence a lonely rant in his own defence. He turned his own attention back to his meal, struggling to retrieve his utensil, spear food, breathe.

As he attempted to eat what now tasted reminiscent of sautéed sawdust, Harry was staggered as to why Draco was not yet imparting his own usually vigorous opinion. Hoping that he didn’t already know the answer to that question, Harry again looked over to Draco, pleading silently, _Hurry up and say that you love me! Tell HIM that you love me! Please show some ruddy indication that you at least LIKE me before I can’t hold this in anymore._

But instead of acknowledging the urgent need for support, Draco quietly sipped his wine, eyes focused downwards on his plate. 

Harry’s rage and humiliation were threatening to evolve into something more dangerous, at least for him. Reviewing the life that he had planned with the unconcerned man so near, he felt dizzy as the possibility began to fade. 

He was about to lose his inner battle under the weight of the oppressive atmosphere just at the moment when a hand brushed the nape of his neck and a soft murmur in his ear drifted through his misery, melting it away. “I love you.”

The hushed proclamation had not gone unnoticed by the other man in attendance. Lucius’ calm dissolved into a glower riddled with hatred.

Draco’s hand retreated, but Harry saw a subtle stiffening of his partner’s spine as the two surviving Malfoy’s regarded one another over the elegantly decorated table. 

“Father, it might have escaped your attention, but I’m going to marry Harry next month.”

Lucius’ gaze shifted to Harry's in a clear warning not to interrupt. At this point, Harry judged it wise to comply, at least momentarily. 

“Obviously that appalling fact has not been overlooked, Draco.”

As Draco placed his napkin on the table and pushed his seat slowly back to stand, his steady tone didn’t match the intense fury radiating from his stance. 

“Hasn’t it? I was beginning to wonder, because all you seem to have done since we got here is criticise and insult my intended.”

“Your ‘intended’ is not fit to grace our table.”

“Then we shan’t grace it any longer. I needed to find out if I still had a family. I felt that it was important, but it’s clear that my family isn't here.” Draco’s glare softened as it fell onto Harry. “Do you want to go home?”

Nodding uncertainly, Harry allowed fingers to mesh with his, pulling him upwards into arms he was relieved were still there for him.

“Draco, if you continue to disgrace our family name with a stubborn and ridiculous obsession over this liaison, you need not return.”

“Oh, well. I’d like to say that I’ll miss you, but I’ve been learning the merits of honesty from Harry. And as for disgracing the precious Malfoy name? I don’t really give a shit, because I’m going to become a Potter soon, anyway.”

Before Harry could absorb Draco’s stunning and unexpected announcement, he was wrapped tighter in the embrace. Harry caught a glimpse of Lucius Malfoy; all traces of camouflage vanquished, mouth agape in horror and loathing, a second before Draco apparated them to the sanctuary of their home.


End file.
